Kimo no koto wa itsedemo mamoru!
by Intertwined-Destiny17
Summary: Hao and Ren, Hao says something in his sleep and Ren wants to know what it means but... NOONE WILL TELL HIM WHAT IT MEANS HOW DARE THEY one shot!


Title: Kimo no koto wa itsedemo mamoru!

Warning: kissing... cursing... insults!

Summary: Hao and Ren, Hao says something in his sleep and Ren wants to know what it means but... NO-ONE WILL TELL HIM WHAT IT MEANS HOW DARE THEY!

Pairings: HaoxRen! You know what kind of pairings I like ne? HaoxRen, HoroxRen, ArwenxHao, HaoxArwenxRenxKara, RenxKara. Oh and if someone wants to borrow Kara or Arwen, first ask me please!

&&&&&&&&

Ren gave a deep sigh and walked into the Asakura lair. He was tired, he was beat up and he wanted to sleep as soon as possible. Maybe he should've stopped a bit sooner then midnight. He groaned soft and rubbed his eyes sleepy. 'Okay that's the last time i'll ever do this.' he moaned grumpy and wanted to walk into his room when all of a sudden...

He felt like he had to walk to Hao's room, no idea why, but he did it. He was expecting to see Hao playing with his fire or planning plots to destroy the world which he still wanted but now without killing anyone... _how's he gonna do that? just ask sweetly?_ He chukled soft at that thought.

Ren peeked in and saw Hao sleeping soundly. He had no clue that Hao could... look so... kawaii! On this moment he wasn't sure if it was Hao lying there but Yoh only with longer hair. He gave a true smile and slowly walked to the bed looking at Hao's face. _Would Hao ever dream of me? Whoa where did that thought came from! _

Ren frowned slightly and looked at the smile round Hao's lips. 'Pf, stupid thoughts, and..' he tried to surpress a yawn which didn't succeeded. 'Stupid sleepiness.' he muttered and was planning to walk to his room when he suddenly heard Hao utter his name. He looked back and cocked an eyebrow. 'What's this?' he asked himself soft and surprised.

'Renny-kins...' Hao murmured soft and Ren slowly walked back to the bed bending down on his knees. 'What is it, Hao-kun? And how many times have I told you not to call me Renny-kins.' he muttered the last words under his breath. 'Renny-kins... kimo no koto wa itsudemo mamoru... Aishiteru.' Hao whispered soft.

Ren frowned. _Kimo no koto wa itsudemo mamoru, aishiteru? What does that means?_ He yawned again practicly falling asleep right where he was standing. 'Whatever it means...' another yawn. 'I will find out tomorrow.' he muttered and started to walk to his room. 'It better not be an insult or i'll kill that Asakura.' he cursed.

&&&&&&&&&&

Ren cracked one eye open and instantly closed them again. The horror of sleepiness! _That's it, i'm gonna sleep till they wake me or something, I am tired and that's that. goodnight. _He thought and closed his eyes again trying to ignore the voices in the livingroom. _Forget them and sleep, and if you don't sleep I will beat myself up again with another training till midnight! _

It didn't took him long before he was asleep again. Anna ordered Yoh to go wake Ren and Yoh muttered that he didn't want to. Anna shot him a death glare and Yoh cowered away. 'I mean c'mon Anna let someone else wake him! Have you ever seen him in the morning? I am not getting myself killed!' Yoh whined.

Hao gave a deep desperate sigh and looked at his otouto. 'Not everyone is such a nice morning person as you are... practicly your a morning noon and night person... so never mind. And you know what because I don't want you dead... that honor is for me. I'll wake him.' he said irritated and bashed to Rens room.

At Rens room he stopped and thought for a while before barging in. 'REN TAO IT'S MORNING!' he shouted annoyed and grabbed the blanket pulling it of Ren. 'What the!' Ren shouted and jumped up to his feet grabbing his blanket. 'HAO ASKAURA GIVE THAT BACK AND LET ME SLEEP!' he yelled irritated.

'Anna said that you had to wake up sleepyhead.' Hao said with a chuckle. 'And dress...' he finally said and looked at Rens bare chest. Ren blushed and gave one final yank at the blanket and Hao releashed it what caused Ren to lie on the ground in surprise. 'Did I not say that I could let go whenever I wanted Renny-kins?' he sneered.

_Wait that reminds me of the sentence Hao said last night... now what was it? Komo... no kimo no koto wa itsudemo mamoru aishiteru that was it!_ Ren thought and jumped up to his feet again angry. 'Out! Now out Asakura!' he yelled and pushed Hao out. 'Aaaah why now? You have a great--' be fore Hao could finish that saying Ren slammed the door closed.

'I won't wanna know that Hao Asakura so go bother someone and leave me alone!' he yelled and got dressed. 'Stupid Hao.' he muttered under his breath. 'Calling me Renny-kins again and barging into my room.' he muttered and gave a deep sigh before opening the door. All of a sudden he had the feeling someone was watching him and he turned around.

He could've sworn that something dissapeared at his window but it must've been his imagination. He started to walk downstairs with a slow tred and grabbed a bottle of milk... well atleast he wanted to but.. He saw Hao with the last bottle. His eyes twitched in annoyment. 'Hao?' he asked sweetly.

'Hai Renny-kins?' Hao said innocent. 'You know what you are drinking?' he asked. Hao chukled soft. 'Why Renny-kins, don't you know what milk is? You drink it every day though.' he said. Ren smiled wickedly. 'Exactly, I drink it everyday then WHY DO YOU HAVE THE LAST BOTTLE IN YOUR HANDS!' he shouted.

Hao frowned slightly and looked at the bottle. 'Hehehe... because I was thirsty? And now I have to go bye.' he said quick and ran away. 'Baka Asakura.' Ren muttered and sat down thinking of what he had to say. 'Oh yeah that was it. Yoh do you know what kimo no koto wa itsedemo mamoru aishiteru means?' he asked.

Yoh blinked a few times. 'Who said that against you?' he asked. 'No-one did, I just wondered what it meaned.' Ren huffed. 'C'mon Ren who said that to you?' Yoh said teasing and elbowed Rens side. 'I SAID NO-ONE DAMN IT!' he yelled and jumped up walking away. _If he's getting all like that forget it, then i'll ask the devil himself! _

Hao Askura was in the garden playing with his fire (Aww!) when Ren came out. 'Hao Asakura! You tell me what kimo no koto wa itsedemo mamoru aishiteru means!' he yelled now really getting curious. Hao paled and gaped at Ren in shock. 'W-who said that to you?' he asked with a nervous laugh.

'YOU, DAMN IT NOW TELL ME WHAT IT MEANS!' Ren yelled. Hao jumped up to his feet and glared at Ren. 'Nothing I tell you now get away I have never said someting like that!' Hao yelled ready to summon Spirit of Fire and burn him alive. Ren muttered something and slowly walked away thinking.

Hao slowly slid down on the ground with a relieved sigh. 'Damn what if Ren would figure it out! Anyway.. When.. Did I... say that then!' he cried out. He glanced around and clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. 'If Ren would figure out...' he shivered slightly. 'He'll kill me!'

Ren walked around lost in thoughts thinking of who he could ask then. Yoh and Hao both reacted very... ahem... tensed... Ah that was it Amidamaru! Ren smirked and ran to Amidamaru's place. 'Amidamaru! Kimo no koto wa itsedemo mamoru, aishiteru!' he yelled and panted soft from the run.

Amidamaru paled and stared at Ren in shock. 'What?' he asked silently. 'Kimo no koto wa itsedemo mamoru, aishiteru.' Ren said still catching his breath not able to say what does it means. Amidamaru paled some more and dissapeared. 'Eh? HEY! Damn!' Ren cried out and balled his fists. 'It's an insult isn't it Hao Asakura!' he yelled and stamped to the garden where HoroHoro and Pirika sat.

'Hey Bluehaired freak can I ask you something!' he yelled towards Horo. Horo's eyes twitched in annoyment but he remained calm. 'Depends on it.' he muttered and glared at Ren. He sighed deep and finally said: 'Do you know what 'kimo no koto wa itsedemo mamoru, aishiteru' means?' he asked hoping Horo would remain normal...

Horo blinked a few times and finally burst out into insane laughters. 'W-whahahahaha who sa-hahahssaid that to hahahahha you!' he shrieked. Ren blushed fiercely and resisted the urge to hit Horo's head with his own snowboard which was lying beside him.

As a matter of fact he did. He picked up the snowboard and smashed it into two pieces on Horo's head who like any normal person, I think, grabbed his sore head and glared at Ren. 'What was that for?' he cried out. 'Your laughter was annoying me, and definitely because you were laughing because of me.' he stated simple.

'Baka.' Horo muttered and looked at his snowboard. 'Your gonna buy a new one!' he screamed. 'Yeah blah blah blah. What does it means!' Ren bellowed. Horo smirked and stood up. 'Gomen Ren, find out yourself.' he said and started to walk away. Ren glared at Pirika who quickly stood up, bowed and walked away too.

'What now! No-one will tell me what it means!' he yelled angry and stamped away thinking again. _Now I know it for sure! Hao you insulted me in your sleep didn't you! Damn you damn you damn you I will get you for this! _ Finally he entered the livingroom where now only Anna and Tamoa sat.

'You! Tell me what kimo no koto wa itsedemo mamoru, aishiteru means or else I will kill you!' he yelled against Tomao. Tomao blushed fiercely and stared at Ren. _Not her too!_ Ren thought desperate. 'I-i-it m-mea-means--' she stammered. 'This is taking far to long!' Ren cried out and glared at Anna.

'What does it means Anna!' he hissed. Anna smirked and looked into Rens eyes. 'Who said that to you?' she finally asked. 'Hao damn it and if it's an insult I will kill him personally!' Ren yelled angry now sure that it was an insult. _Hao you are so dead today! I am going kill you so slowly and then make you beg for mercy! _(Naughty)

Anna giggled softly. (O.O;; now I may die in peace ne?) 'It means I will always protect you, I love you.' she said and Rens jaws dropped. 'Eh... say that again?' he asked astonished. 'Good it means I will always protect you, I love you.' Anna said again and Ren would've fell on the ground wasn't it for two strong arms who held him up.

'Don't fall.' Hao whispered in his ear and chuckled soft. 'So now you know what it means, what now koi? Are you saying bye bye or are you accepting it?' he asked soft. Ren turned arund and looked into Hao's eyes. 'I quess I can-- Wait does it means I will always protect you, I love you!' he shouted thinking of Amidamaru and paled again.

'Hai, why?' Tamoa asked. 'I-I... A-Amidamaru!' he yelled before Yoh, Amidamaru, Manta, Horo, Pirika, Bason, Kororo and Opachu came in. 'Awwww.' they all said when they saw Ren and Hao in a fierce embrace. 'Eh... eheheh...' Ren sighed deep and blushed. 'Wo ai ni... Hao.' he whispered soft in the fire shamans ear.

'And that means what I hope it means?' he asked. 'Yes it does means I love you.' Ren muttered and kissed the surprised necromaner. 'Didn't see that one coming.' Hao said in a daze when Ren broke the kiss. 'Good. Cause I sure did.' Ren said with a smirk and kissed the surprised shaman again.

'And if you won't react soon I will make you react.' he whispered. Hao smirked and kissed back. 'Well well aren't we feisty?' he whispered soft and wrapped his arms tighter round Rens delicate waist. 'Indeed we are Hao Asakura.' Ren said with a smirk and kissed Hao again. 'Wo ai ni.' he whispered in Hao's ear.

Hao smiled and kissed Rens cheek before bringing his lips to Rens ear. 'Aishiteru my koi.' he whispered and kissed Ren again. It was then that they noticed that everyone was staring at them. Ren blushed fiercely and glared at them. '**What are you staring for don't you have bettter things to do?**' he yelled shy.

Yoh grinned and looked into Rens eyes. 'You know, we just had to stay and watch, and no we haven't got anything else to do so this would be okay for us. If you'd please continue I will get the popcorn!' he yelled and Anna walked over to him and slapped him. 'If someone else wants a slap you have to stay here.' she said dangerous.

Everybody looked at eachother and finally scurried away. 'Well good luck with eachother, come on Tamoa.' she said and started to walk away with Tamoa. Ren grinnned shyly. 'Thanks Anna.' he finally said and Anna smiled at him. 'It was nothing.' (She smiled and giggled! O.O;; Now I really can die in peace!)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sammie: It was nice okay and whatever you guys will say I will keep on saying it was nice!

Kurayami: Stop crying it is nice in my eyes, well maybe not in the eyes of the people who are reading but who cares?

Sammie: I do! Please like it please!

Hao: ... Wait did I see that well? I don't think I saw that well, Ren does that really says Kimo no koto wa itsedemo mamoru? Will I always protect you then?

Ren: You may if it depends on me. ((Hugs Hao)) Your my protector.

Hao: Erhmmm, okay that's good with me.

Sammie: Okay anyway R&R please, I need them because one they make me happy, two they give me new idea's, three... I like it to read them, four I can't live without them! R&R R&R! Ahem that's was a little dramatic anyway review please.

Kurayami: Right...


End file.
